Help is on the way
by Animedemon01
Summary: During the March 2010 Queensland floods, the oceanic's are trapped. Will they make it out alive, or will help never come? One-shot


This story is inspired by the song Help is on the way by Rise Against, which I highly recommend you listen to while reading this.

* * *

"Come on guys, we need to get up in the attic **NOW**!" Yelled Australia.

The flood waters were already a foot deep, and rising fast. Australia knew that they should've moved out of Queensland years before, as the last time there was flooding like this they lost their house. He quickly threw some canned food and a can opener into a storage bin, and grabbed a gallon of water.

New Zealand had already gotten the attic door open and pulled the steps down, and was now opening the cabinet where they kept the family photo albums. Australia quickly put the food and water in the attic and ran down to get the first aid kit. He thankfully had remembered to buy more Band-Aid's and disinfectant the day before (they always seemed to run out of both of those very quickly) so they would be okay if anyone got hurt.

Wy stood on the counter, shaking. "Big brother," She said. "I'm scared."

Australia picked Wy up in his free arm. "It'll be alright, sweetheart." He said to her. "We're Aussies, not Pommies. I little water won't kill us."

Australia climbed up into the attic. "Roll call." He yelled. "Zea? Wy? Hutt?"

New Zealand and Wy both replied with a shaky "Here." But Hutt River wasn't heard. Australia jumped out of the attic to get a better look.

"Hutt, come on, answer me!" Cried Australia, worried. The flood waters had risen to his shoulders. "This isn't funny. The water is rising way to fast, and you're a terrible swimmer. At this rate, you'll drown."

Australia looked to see Hutt River running towards the attic, an old notebook in his hand, held above the rapidly rising water. "Sorry, I just needed to get something." He yelled, climbing up the steps as fast as he could, followed by Australia.

"What the hell was so important that you needed to risk your life to get it?" Screamed Australia, closing the attic door. "You're lucky you didn't drown!"

"It's very important, too me anyways." Replied the younger man. "It's pretty much an archive of all the life-threatening events we have survived. I log what happens every day of that event. I hope it get it published one day."

"Big brother!" Yelled Wy, looking through the small attic window, then running to Australia and hugging him. "The water stopped rising."

"Not exactly, sweetheart." He replied, running his fingers through her hair. "It slowed down a bit, but I don't think it stopped."

New Zealand searched through their camping supplies and had gotten out four sleeping bags, two flashlights, another half-gallon of water, and a camping lantern. "So what do ya guys want do for now?" He asked.

"Well," Said Australia. "We could play one of those friendship destroying games we put up here. Do you all remember that game of Uno that ended with nobody speaking to each other for almost a week?"

For two days they played board games constantly, Hutt River writing everything down in his notebook. Wy looked out the window every day, the water level didn't seem to be rising at all.

On the third day, they woke up to the flood waters seeping through the attic floor, and it was rising fast.

"We have to get to the roof!" Yelled Australia. He picked up the axe that was with their camping supplies and started chopping at the roof. "As soon as I get a hole big enough to fit through, grab the supplies and I'll help ya guys up."

Australia finished the hole and climbed onto the roof, the proceeded to help the others up. They quickly cleared all of the debris off of the roof, and looked around. Corpses of animals and people alike were floating in the flood water.

"We're lucky to still be alive." Said Australia. "But I wish _someone _didn't risk his life for a stupid notebook.

"Hey!" Replied Hutt River. "It's still a lot better than some of those get rich quick schemes that I went along with."

"Look!" Yelled Wy, pointed at a helicopter flying towards them. "It's one of Britain's helicopters, we're saved!"

Everyone began screaming and flailing their arms, trying to get the helicopter to come rescue them, but it flew right past them, as if they were Canada.

"Shit." Said Hutt River. "The only time I actually put any faith Britain, he fails us all."

"Just wait." Replied Australia. "He'll save us soon, I promise."

They waited for days in the hot Australian sun, their supplies dwindling, and even Australia was beginning to lose hope. They'd all been through so much, but this flood was eating them alive.

One morning Wy woke up a bit earlier then everyone else did. She got up and sat near the edge of the roof, not wanting to wake the others. A snake began to make its way onto the roof, causing Wy to back away, and fall off the roof.

"Help!" She screamed, sinking.

Australia quickly noticed and jumped in, diving down. A few seconds later he surfaced, Wy in one of his arms. As they were trying to get back onto the roof, a helicopter hovered above the roof and dropped a rope ladder.

"Climb up." Yelled a man in the helicopter. "We'll take you all to the British embassy."

"See." Said Australia. "I told you guys we'd get out alive. Never give up hope, no matter how bad things look."


End file.
